


A night on the town

by Sif



Series: Arthur Fleck stories [2]
Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Edgeplay, F/M, Jealous Arthur, Jealousy, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sif/pseuds/Sif
Summary: You and Arthur have been dating for a few weeks and things have been great. When he takes you to a comedy club, you find out just how jealous he can be. Smutty smutty oneshot, please let me know what you think!
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Series: Arthur Fleck stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754683
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	A night on the town

“Y/N? Are you ready? We’re should go.” Arthur called out, sounding excited to leave the house. You smiled as you adjusted your hair a bit in the bathroom mirror.

“Yeah, in a minute!” You called back and put on some red lipstick. Arthur was taking you to a comedy club tonight, the one where he wanted to perform himself at some point. So you wanted to look extra special for him tonight. The red and black dress was surely helping your look, the color scheme really made your eyes pop. 

When Arthur sees you come out the bathroom, he stands there staring at you for a few moments, in total awe. “You look so pretty.” He finally says, when he finds his voice again. You chuckle. “You’re so sweet, Arthur. Thank you. Wanna go?”

The both of you arrive at the club and find yourselves a seat, the waitress bringing you two some drinks. Looking around, you sip from the alcoholic beverage. Suddenly you feel a warm hand on your leg. Arthur is looking you over, lustfully.

“We should have stayed home. I could take you right here on this table.” He said softly, narrowing his eyes at you. Then he noticed a few other men looking at you like this as well and he frowned. “You’re mine.”

Quickly you put your hand on his and use your other hand to cup his face, bringing his attention back to you. You hated seeing him insecure. “I’m yours, Arthur. Only yours.”

For the moment, this seemed to satisfy him and he picked up his own drink, taking a sip before lighting a cigarette. You hated this habit of him, but if this was all of him that was bad, then you’d happily take it.

The show started and the first comedian was announced. He wasn’t very funny, a lot of crude jokes about women being weaker than men and only good for sex. Arthur let out his fake laugh, the high-pitched one that sounded forced and insincere. You frown at him but he just smiled sweetly at you, before taking some notes in his notebook.

When the man is finally done, you’re relieved. The applause that’s given isn’t really deserved in your opinion, but you give a few claps as well, just to be a good sport.

The next guy is announced and you like his vibe a lot more. He’s a young and attractive guy, although he’s nothing compared to your Arthur. He starts to tell jokes about working in an office and due to your administrative job at Arkham Asylum, you can relate. After a striking good joke, you almost fall over laughing, holding your stomach as you do.

Then you notice it’s quiet next to you. You look beside you and see Arthur leaning on the table with his elbow, holding a cigarette near his mouth. He stares at you while smoking. But this time, its not a loving stare or anything like it. He’s mad at you.

“A-Are you okay?” You ask him in a shaky voice. He says nothing but takes another drag of his cigarette. On purpose, he blows the smoke your way, knowing you hate the smell. With a frown, you cough and wave your hand in front of your face.

“So he’s funnier than me? Hm? Is that it? What about all that ‘I’m yours alone’ bullshit earlier?” He asked you in a voice that was shaking a bit. This was going in the wrong direction.

“Artie, please. That was the truth. I am yours. Who else’s would I be?” You plead with him, but now he just looks straight ahead, no longer looking at you. You sighed and finished your drink. It was wonderful with Arthur. The past few months had been amazing and he was truly a great man. But this childish behavior. Sometimes he reminded you of an overgrown toddler having a tantrum. When he still didn’t look at you, even after you slammed your glass back on the table, you stood up and went to the ladies room.

“That jealous little shit.” You mutter as you finish your business and wash your hands afterwards. You regret your words and your actions as you dry your hands, since you have to admit that his possessiveness is kind of a turn on. The fact that he wants nobody near you and that you only think of him…yeah, it did turn you on at times. In fact, you felt something twitch beneath your lower abdomen right this moment. Maybe it’d be nice to go home early tonight, spend some time together.

But when you come out of the bathroom, things go differently than expected. Someone yanks on your arm and pulls you into a small space, between the kitchen and the ladies room. It was dark, but you could make out Arthur’s features.

“What the hell are you doing?” You demand to know, your agitation of earlier coming back full force again. Arthur grabbed your face, his strong fingers holding you between your jaws, so you were forced to part them and open your mouth.

“Laughing at another man? Hmm? While I am right next to you? Tsk, tsk, tsk. Bad move.” He murmured, tsking at you. You try to swallow, but his firm grip in your face is making it impossible. He kissed you fiercely, his tongue mapping out your mouth completely. When he breaks the kiss, you gasp for air. You’ve never been kissed like this. So demanding, so full of fire. You are shaking on your legs.

Arthur put his mouth near your ear and whispered in it. “Daddy’s gonna teach you a lesson, little girl.” The words make your knees weak and you let out a small whimper. Because he still held your mouth open, it sounded a lot sluttier than intended.

“Yeah, you’d like that, huh? Let’s see if you can make daddy feel better.” He said amused and reached under your dress. His hands played with your lacy underwear, pressing on your clit through the fabric and grazing over your folds with his fingertips.

Trying to pull back, you make an objecting sound, afraid someone will catch you here. Even though you are fairly secluded here, behind a small wall, you can still see inside of the club. If someone decides to go to the bathroom or leave the kitchen you’d surely get caught!

“Ooh no, no, no, little girl, daddy’s calling the shots now. Drop your panties so I can reach. Don’t make me ask again.” He whispered heatedly, loving the fact that you are panicking like this.

Reaching under your dress, you drop your panties and pant a little. Arthur notices it and smirks. As he slowly licks over your lips with his tongue, his fingers find your folds again and he fondles them. Your tongue tries to lick his, since your arousal is practically an ache now, but he pulls it back with a shake of his head.

“No, none of that. I’ll tell you when you have permission to move.” He told you smugly. Doing your best, you relax your tongue in your mouth and he continues to torture your aching pussy.

“So wet. Who caused that, little girl? Daddy? Or that hunk on stage?” He wants to know as he dips a finger inside of you. His other fingers start to draw lazy circles over your clit and your eyes roll in the back of your head of pleasure.

He lets go of your face and pulls your hair instead, pulling your head back so he towers over you. “Well?” He asks again.

“Daddy! Always daddy!” You pant and moan softly under all this attention.

“Oh yeah? But you laugh at other men in front of daddy. So very naughty.” Arthur replied and sped up his movements, keeping a very keen eye on you. As soon as you started to go over the edge, he pulled his fingers back and sucked on them.

“Noooo please…” You whined, no longer worried about the other people at the club seeing you standing here. Arthur just grinned, loving to see you like this.

“What’s the matter? Not satisfied? Let’s try again.” He said softly and repeated his process, leaving you on your very edge again. Again you whine and try to plead with him.

“Please, daddy, please, I can’t take it.” You pant, staring at him with big puppy eyes. He just scoffed and turned you around, unzipping his pants and taking out his heated flesh. He spit in his hand and slicked his cock before sliding into you. As he started to fuck you, he whispered in your ear.

“You’re so fucking dirty, you know that? Begging me to make you cum. But you didn’t deserve it at all, did you? Acting so slutty when daddy takes you out. You should be ashamed of yourself. Now daddy has to show you who’s in charge.” He reached around and pressed on your clit, rubbing it hard as he picked up the speed of his movements.

“Dirty little whore.” He whispered in your ear and the whole thing was just so dirty and wrong that you peaked hard, your walls clenching around his punishing cock. Biting your arm, you do your best to muffle your cry of pleasure the best you could but tears of frustration sprang to your eyes. This wasnt’as fulfilling as it usually was, not being able to do this at home and having to be quiet so nobody would hear. “On your knees. Face me.” Arthur demanded of you as he slid out and you obeyed.

Smirking at you, he started to stroke himself hard and fast. “You didn’t deserve to cum, but daddy let you. Isn’t that nice of daddy? Open your mouth.” Quickly you open up for him and he pushes his cock inside your mouth. He thrusts hard and deep into your throat and you are struggling to breath. But you don’t object, you don’t want to be a bad girl again. His moans and the fact that he sped up his movements indicated that his own peak was coming closer and closer. It was such a sight, seeing him close to coming undone, it got you hot and bothered all over again.

Arthur threw his head back with a moan and started to cum down your throat. He pulled back, so most of his cum would be sprayed over your face. You lick up as much as you can, looking up at him with hungry eyes, but there’s still a lot on your cheeks. You panic a bit again, did he expect you to go out there like this?

“Pick up your panties and give them to me.” He ordered you, panting heavily from his intense orgasm, wiping his tip on your cheek to get the last drops off. You hand him the piece of fabric with a trembling hand and he accepts it, using it to wipe your face clean.

Again you feel aroused to the fullest, almost as if your orgasm didn’t happen at all. This was so hot. Once you were clean enough, he helped you up and put the dirty panties in your hand. Shyly you chuckle a bit and want walk back into the club. But he stops you.

“No, not yet. Put your panties back on.” Arthur demanded with a smug grin.The shocked look on your face is causing him to chuckle some. “Now, princess.”

Carefully, so you wont get too much cum on your hands, you put the panties back on. The warm liquid is sticking to your skin and you are sure your dress is sticking to you in such a manner that everyone will be able to see what went on just now. Your cheeks are a deep shade of red as you walk back to your seat, Arthur close behind you.

Once you sit down again, he lets out a high-pitched laugh, staring at you with mirth in his eyes.


End file.
